Runaway Love
by MarkedByFate
Summary: Ever wonder what Kakashi Hatake’s life was like before Team Seven? What if he wasn’t the calm and cool man that we all love? What if he was cold and careless, until he met her? Better summary inside. chapter 4 now up
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kakashi Hatake is a twenty year old Jounin that couldn't be more cold to the world, nothing phases him; all he cares about is missions and the success of his Village. For such a young age he was already one of the coldest Shinobi to walk through the Leaf Village. That is until he met her, Mitsuko Nakajo; a well skilled Chuunin from the Stone Village. She was everything a man could ask for, even a man like him. She was his dream from the first time he saw her. But she was also someone else's dream. She was the granddaughter of the Stone Village's Tsuchikage and was practically promised to an egotistical and manipulating Jounin of the Village, Ryuichi Masigawa. But she hated him and wanted to be with Kakashi, which at a growing point of war would be unheard of between the Villages. Watch how Mitsuko and Kakashi struggle against the over overbearing hands of her mother and the conniving evil ways of Ryuichi Masigawa just to be together.

Sounds corny I know, but it was burning in my head for a while. So here it is, enjoy another one of my midnight visions. It's actually kind of good I think, it has its touch of Kakashi goodness which is always a must for me. I'm not sure if somewhere in the series there are characters with the created names that I used (Mitsuko, Ryuichi, etc.), I just liked the names and wanted to use them. Anyway read and review please, I love feedback.

Chapter One

_Kakashi's POV_

Darkness filled the skies as I sat quietly against a tree stomp; once again I wanted to be left alone to think and reflect. It was the first time that I had used the Chidori in battle and I was luckily to still be alive. If it wasn't for the third Hokage, I probably would be dead. My head fell back and I closed my eyes; my body was still shaking with power even though I was exhausted. The wind picked up and the trees vibrated with it, I knew she would come. She, Mitsuko Makajo, no doubt Obito had told her what had happened in the field and caused her to worry. Waiting for it, I soon felt a hand embrace the hand that I had been cradling just a few moments ago. Opening my eyes, I didn't even look surprised as I found her almost fragile form kneeling down in front of me. The moon's light shined over her; she looked heavenly, so innocent and warm. I still couldn't understand how she could stand to be around me; I'm cold and uncaring, arrogant and tend to be ruthless. Such a contrast to her; she is always loving despite all that was around her.

" Shouldn't you be home getting suited for a wedding dress?" I asked coldly, I didn't mean to talk to her like that, I just didn't know what to say to her at that moment. I was hurt and she could see it in my eyes, I knew that she was going to yell at me for not being careful for my own wellbeing. Why did she have to be like that? It only made it harder for me to not care what she thought about me. I hated how she made me feel, it wasn't bad, she made me feel loved and wanted. She could read me like an open book and make me open up to her with just a smile. And truth is that scared me, I had to be cold and uncaring, yet I couldn't be like that around her no matter how hard I tried.

" You're hurt," she commented ignoring my comment

" I'm not injured." I replied

" I didn't mean psychically." she stated, I looked at her and then looked at my hand, once again she succeeded in understanding what was wrong with me without even asking. Her hand still held my right one; I couldn't help but let my eyes go small as I narrowed them at it. I wanted more than anything to feel the gentle touch of her smaller hands around mine, yet I couldn't. My hand was numb and I could barely feel her touch.

" It tingled…..first it burned, and now I can't feel anything in it." I told her, " But the mission was a success so I guess it was worth it."

" You saved your team." she commented

" I saved the mission." I countered; I was always so cold and emotionless when it came to missions. She wasn't a Jounin like I was, yet she was at a Chuunin level. But she couldn't understand how I could be so unphased by anything and I suppose I couldn't explain it.

" Kakashi why are you like this? So cold and uncaring, you are such a great man; a wise Jounin, talented and skilled beyond comparison. I don't understand." she asked, I was expecting that question,

" My father was the late Hatake Sakumo; a ninja with extreme skill which earned himself the nickname of Konoha's White Fang, as he emitted a white chakra. My father's reputation was comparable with that of The Legendary Three but his attitude proved to be his undoing. He aborted a mission that cost the Leaf village dearly, with the reason for the abortion being the safety of his comrades, he disgraced Konoha. Shamed, my father took his own life and I witnessed it." I replied, it was the best answer that I could come up with. I guess that had a lot to do with why I was like this.

" That's why you have a very cold attitude, basing success in carrying out the mission as your number one priority. Angry and spiteful, you want people to fear you, like my grandfather." she said, her grandfather was the Tsuchikage of the Stone village, a village that was in the mist of war with the Leaf village. But she didn't care and neither did I, it was because of that why we even met.

_Flash…._

_It was like any other time I encountered a Shinobi from a different village, so seeing the opposing symbol on each other's head protector only made our first instinct to attack. Standing a few feet away from each other, I waited for her to make the first move. At first sight anyone would think that she was just a pretty face playing with knives, but even flowers have thorns. She wasn't aggressive, she was calm and relaxed. I actually underestimated her, I had to start stepping my defenses up and attacking her faster. She aimed to kick me in the chest and to my surprise her foot connected with it. I stumbled back as Mitsuko moved in for another attack. She jumped into the air and was coming down to slam her fist into my face, but I moved out of the way in time. She kept her fist to ground and turned to look at me. Mitsuko narrowed her eyes at me and instead of charging like I expected, she just stood up and looked at cocky at me. I couldn't understand her, but soon I had a rude awakening when I was kicked in my back. Mitsuko had multiplied herself and had a replacement stand in front of me while she snuck up behind me and attacked me. She was definitely someone not to take for granted, suddenly the replacement came at me with a now kunai in hand, I beat her to it and threw a kunai of my own. The replacement turned into smoke and I turned my attention back to the real Mitsuko. As she pulled out a kunai and stood in front of me, I waited for her again to make the first move. She went to strike me, but I blocked it and so she tried to kick me but I turned around and blocked it as well. The battle continued even as both of us were tired and had minor cuts and bruises from the fight. Mitsuko hadn't seriously hurt me, yet she had gotten further than most people could. Stopping to breathe and try to rest up, both of us just looked at each other. Mitsuko fell to the ground and groaned as her whole body was in pain. I believe I was faster and stronger than her, so she had to push herself even harder just too even get close enough to just cut me. Gritting her teeth she stood up and changed at me, I braced myself and knocked the kunai out of her hand, causing it to fly into the ground. Even without her weapon she still attacked me, soon I found myself cradling my jaw as Mitsuko managed to kick me hard sending me back. Suddenly she picked up her kunai and was charging at me. I waited then when she was inches away, I caught her wrist and used my other hand to grab her neck. I slammed her into the ground and increased the pressure on her wrist until she had no choice but to drop the weapon. She used her free hand to attack me, but it was no use, I had a good grip on her and used my legs to hold her in place. Freeing one of my hands I picked up the kunai and held it above her throat. It was that day that I lost my edge. I expected her to beg or fight back, yet what she said surprised me,_

" _I'm sorry." looking into my eyes, she said saw how dark and painful they were; she could see it in my eyes, there was no light in them, just dark and emotionless. The straightforward expression that was on her face softened and revealed an innocence that I still can't forget. I couldn't kill her; I couldn't kill something so beautiful and innocent. I could only drop the kunai. If she wanted to she could have killed me right then and there. Never had I felt so vulnerable, it was I that had her pined down, yet I was the one that felt scared. _

_End of flash…_

From that day we became friends and more. Despite the situation of both our villages we didn't care what was happening. Mitsuko admitted her love to me, yet I had yet to tell her how I felt. I acted as if she was nothing sometimes, yet the truth is I couldn't go a day without seeing her. Have her caress my hand, ask me a million and one questions about my life, fight with me, and even try to make everything better. Mitsuko was the granddaughter of the Stone Village's Tsuchikage, yet acted like a kindhearted and compassionate woman. The only thing that compared to her beauty was her intelligence and skill; she could have been a Jounin, yet her mother would have none of it. By the age of eight she had graduated from the academy and by the age of ten she became a Chuunin. Her mother stopped her from pursuing any further because she hated the fact that her daughter would rather be a Shinobi than marry a man that could be the next Tsuchikage. That's how she and I had become so close, I was her escape. Mitsuko was always running from her mother, her father wanted her to become a Jounin, but as long as her mother was alive that would never happen. Every time Mitsuko's mother would try to arrange a meeting with a suitor's parents, she would find a way out of it in hopes her actions would be disrespectful and scare them away; most of the time her plan worked. That was until her mother found the Masigawa family. To her mother as well as the whole village, Ryuichi Masigawa was a prodigy of greatness; he was a twenty-one year old genius, a Jounin, wealthy, and apart of the elite that protected the Tsuchikage. He was a dream come true I suppose, what more could a woman ask for? Perhaps a man that wasn't egotistical, ruthless, cold hearted, arrogant, and boring. However woman wanted him; he was 6'3, well toned body, a million dollar smile, long silky black hair, and icy blue eyes. But Mitsuko could do without him, she wanted her freedom, she wanted to be a Jounin, help build her village, and maybe then be a wife. But her mother was determined and her determination had no limit. Even though Mitsuko had fallen in love me, her mother would never approve of me being a suitor for her. Besides I wasn't husband material and I didn't love Mitsuko….there I go again trying to lie. Truth is I did love her, I had to or else she wouldn't be sitting in front of me right now. I knew that whenever she would run, she would come to me and I could never turn her away. I wanted Mitsuko, but I couldn't have her. What was between us defied everything.

" You're thinking too much again," Mitsuko interrupted my thoughts, always so carefree

" I can't help it. I'm supposed to think." I replied, I knew better than to think that she would settle for that answer though, she smiled and rose up from the ground. She moved closer to my face and looked at me for a moment.

" We all are, yet sometimes thinking can get you into trouble." Mitsuko commented, she knew there was no changing my mind, I was stubborn like a mule, yet there was something else that was becoming an obvious issue to between us. Slowly Mitsuko found herself coming inches away from my face. I started to feel good and bad about the situation at the same time; I knew how she felt and loved her for being brave enough to tell me. Yet I hated that I could never be strong enough to tell her that I loved her and wanted her to be mine. I called her my friend when she was really my lover, which was something that knew I would always regret. Once again a part of me wanted her to move closer, while the other was telling me to move away. But I couldn't deny what I felt when she was that close to me. Suddenly I tried breaking our gaze; turning my head away from her I could only groan as Mitsuko stopped me. She leaned in and pressed her warm lips to my damned clothed ones. It would seem stupid to an onlooker, but it was so much more to us. I caressed her chin and watched as she closed her eyes in pure joy, Mitsuko let her hand run down my neck and soon found her way down my chest. I was almost shocked as I felt her hand rub against my chest. Why she does this to me is a good question, but why I allow her to is a better question. I lose self-control with her so easily; all my restraints fail and thoughts that I try so hard suppress come rushing over me. Mitsuko was a beautiful woman; any man with eyes could see it, but it was her mind and body that drove me crazy. I moved in and gently kissed her lips, but Mitsuko wanted more. The mask no longer bothered either of us, it was like it wasn't there. All that mattered was that we were kissing. My thumb rubbed against her face as the kiss deepened and Mitsuko started to moan. She pressed her lips deeper against my mask. Triggering my need for more, in one long caress I slid my gloved hands down her back, continuing down to the backs of her thighs. Pulling her closer, I lifted one of her legs, wrapping it around my waist before doing the same with her other leg. Once again things between us were pushed to the limit. I reached up and slid my fingers over her cheek. For a moment, the world around me seemed surreal. She ran her hand through my hair causing me to groan, she knew all the ways to get me in trouble. Having her pressed against me like this was step one, kissing me was step two, but pushing her lower body against me was a finisher that guaranteed for things to get "harder" for me. She leaned down and kissed my neck as her hands continued to roam through my hair. I was lost in a wave of desire, my hands caressed her arms and then found their way to her back. I ran my hands along her back and slipped them under her mini kimono. Never going above her stomach, I caressed every curve of her until I mindlessly placed my hands on her hips. And that's when she felt it, or really felt me. I could tell by her reactions that she was aware of what was happening between us.

" Kakashi," Mitsuko breathed as we broke away from each other for a moment

" See what you do to me?" I commented heatedly as my lips found her neck, I gave up on trying to control myself for a moment, as if I really wanted to fight. But Mitsuko was wanted by many suitors in the Stone village for more than just her beauty. She was a virgin; which seemed to be foreign in the village. She was supposed to be promised to her husband, so everything that happened between us was a new lesson, and this one was particularly rubbing against somewhere it shouldn't be. Her intensity and drive started to decrease as she pulled away and refused to meet my eyes. I looked at her worried; caressing her cheek gently, taking her chin in my hand, and gently pulled her face back causing her to look at me,

" What's wrong?" I knew the answer, yet I wanted her to tell me.

" I can't." Mitsuko replied sounding fearful of my reaction

" I know and I apologize for my reaction to you, I didn't mean to scare you. I know you have never been physical with anyone before and I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me. Besides, it's a privilege that belongs to your husband, not I. " I really put my foot in my mouth there, she looked at me oddly; it was like she didn't know whether to be happy I said that or not. She loved me, yet I just indirectly told her that I would never be her husband.

" I know Kakashi," Mitsuko sounded hurt, " I know I'm not much of a woman, so I could understand and respect your comment." She went to rise up from me, but I wouldn't allow her to move. I held her in place, I never wanted to be the source of her pain

" You're right, you're not much of a woman. You're more than a woman; you're beautiful in every extent of the word. When I look at you, I wonder how I ever got something so beautiful to take a second look at me." I stated as she finally looked at me

" You can be quite the liar Kakashi." Mitsuko commented

" I'm many things, but a liar isn't one of them." I replied, " I don't want to hear you putting yourself down like that Mitsuko, any man that has you is fortunate. "

" I think I'm the one that is fortunate to have a handsome man threat me like this." she said

" You deserve the world Mitsuko, and I'm just here to try and give it to you any way that I can." I replied, " And who said I was handsome, no one have ever seen my face?"

" Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and even with your mask, you still leave me breathless Kakashi." Mitsuko stated as I could only stare at her; she made me feel like I was in a fairytale; outside I was Hatake Kakashi, a man that was a deadly Shinobi, but inside I felt like she was the ruler of my world. I couldn't speak, I was actually lost for words, and I should have told her that I loved her, but I couldn't. The words just couldn't come out, even as it replayed over and over in my head. Before I could even react verbally, Mitsuko suddenly stood up and looked around. I knew it was time again for her to leave me, her mother would be furious but if she stuck back in no one had to know she was ever gone.

" Kakashi," Mitsuko paused as I kissed her before she could say good-bye

" Come back to me." I stated, she smiled and nodded. Just as fast as she had appeared, she left me again. All I could do was watch as she disappeared into the trees.

" I love you Mitsuko…." I said it, but she was no where around to hear it. Sighing to myself I made my own way back to the village, not eve aware of what was happening to Mitsuko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Mitsuko's POV_

I moved through the trees unnoticed, of course it wasn't the first time that I snuck out, yet it was getting harder. Because of my mother and Ryuichi the Jounins were keeping a closer eye on me. I didn't mind though, I found it to be a challenge. I knew Ryuichi would come by today and try to aid my mother in the never ending battle of marriage. I respected my mother as the daughter of the Tsuchikage, but she couldn't rule my life and make me marry a man that I despised. I moved closer to my home and entered the same way that I left. I did feel bad for sneaking out all the time, but I had to see Kakashi. He was my escape from this madness I called home. And the minute that Obito called for me and told me that Kakashi was hurt there was no way that I could sit here and look pretty for Ryuichi. Almost through my widow, I stopped as I heard my door creek open. My heart started to race as I hoped that it was my father coming to check on me. He had an idea where I went when I ran away, but never told anyone. He would just make sure that I returned safely. As the door open wider, no one showed themselves, I thought that it was the wind and I was in the clear. But suddenly, my mother walked in and she couldn't be angrier.

" Mother," I stated

" Expecting your father?" she asked closing the door, " Why do you cause me so much pain Mitsuko?" I didn't want to make the situation any worse, so I stood quiet and let her speak. With my mother it was better to just listen, her fire was untamable, and I knew that first hand, " Why Mitsuko? Why do you want me to worry about you, worry that your dead because of this damn dream to be a Jounin. You're my daughter; beautiful and innocent. Ryuichi would kill a man to have you. He is the best that the Stone village has to offer yet you treat him like shit."

" Because he is arrogant and selfish!" I don't know were that came from, I just hated the way that she made Ryuichi a god in this house. Couldn't she see that I hated him, couldn't she see that I was in love? But I guess she couldn't see, the only thing that she saw was anger. And soon I saw her back hand crash down on my face. I instantly fell to the ground.  
" Worthless! You are worthless, I know this is your father's fault but if I ever see you sneak out of this house again. I swear to you Mitsuko." she growled, I looked up at her and defied her with just a stern look. She narrowed her eyes at me in shock; I was supposed to be her prize and here I was rejecting all her dreams for me. Suddenly she screamed in frustration and kicked me the ribs. Surprised I grunted in pain and attempted to get up, only to fail miserably. My mother may not have been a Shinobi, but she was still the daughter of the Tsuchikage. I could only watch as she left me there to myself, I coughed and tried again to get up. After a few moments, I stood tall and wiped my mouth of the drops of blood that escaped my lips. It was late, I just wanted to rest and worry about tomorrow when I woke up. Getting up. I went to take a bath, the feel of it was refreshing and made me calmer. After twenty minutes or so, I dried off and stood by the sink. Cleaning the bathroom mirror with my hand, I looked at my reflection. I don't know why but I felt so lost and found at the same time. I knew I couldn't run from my mother forever, and as much as I loved Kakashi I don't know if it would last. I wanted it to last, I needed him. But I also needed for him to tell me that he loved me the same. Pulling back my hair, I was also still disturbed by the fact that my mother hurt me; I knew that she was determined, but did she know no limit? Throwing the towel that I had used to dry my hair over the shower stall, I walked out the bathroom and nearly jumped out of my skin. The window was open, a gust of wind bashed my curtains and sounded through the room. I guess I forgot to close it. Walking over to it, I closed it shut and went to change into my night clothes. But in the corner of my room a shadow looked at me. Almost thinking that I was dreaming, I saw two ice blue orbs narrowing at me. That's when I realized who it was,

" What are you doing here?" I fumed, falling into a defensive stance. From the corner of the room, Ryuichi gave me a slow smile. Just what I needed; the object of my pain and sorrow in my room..

" She really didn't have to hurt you." he stated stepping out of the shadows

" Get out." I yelled, he only laughed and walked towards me slowly

" She scratched your face." Ryuichi said ignoring me, his gloved hand ran over were my mother had slapped me. I swatted his hand away and moved to my door opening it for him, I really didn't want to deal with him tonight. I wouldn't be responsible for my actions against him.

" It is inappropriate for you to be here Ryuichi! I think you should leave," I announced, to my relief he moved slowly towards the door, yet I groaned as he pushed me against the wall and closed the door back gently. Turning to me, he brushed my cheek with his hand.

" It's not inappropriate when you're going to be my wife. Don't be scared Mitsuko, I'm not angry with you for disrespecting me again." he whispered

" I will never be your wife! Now leave before I scream!" I warned him

" Go ahead, to your mother this would look like I was proclaiming my love for you at moonlight. I don't understand why you fight me; I am a god to this village, the next in line to be the Tsuchikage, feared throughout this country, everyone woman wants me." Ryuichi smiled, " I think your mother wants me sometimes too."

" Then make one of your adoring fans as your wife. I want nothing to do with you. I hate you; you're an over abused prick in this village, not even worth being called a man." I smirked, I hated this man and he only made my life a living hell. He looked at me and smiled evilly. Looking like he was moving away from me, I hoped he would leave my presence, yet I couldn't have been more wrong. I gasped when suddenly Ryuichi grabbed my neck and effortlessly lifted me off the floor. He turned and walked over to my bed, throwing me down, I bounced up and fell back down from the impact. I braced myself and tried to run but he caught me and restrained me against the bed. Trying desperately to break free, I held back tears as he was to strong and I was powerless underneath him.

" I can see your fear and it turns me on. Your innocence is a prize worth all the shit that I put up with. You're a disrespectful bitch that should be honored that I recognize you." he commented as he held my hands above my head, his free hand ran down my chin till it found the knot of my bathroom robe. Pulling the strings, I lost it and tears streamed down my face.

" Ryuichi please don't this." I cried, his smile was of the devil, he opened my robe a little to reveal my naked skin. Something in him groaned as he dragged his fingertips down the exposed center of my body. Circling my belly button he looked into my tear shrieked eyes. Never letting his eyes leave mine, his hand found what he wanted. Tauntingly his hand brushed against my prize, the one prize that made me so valuable to him and my mother. Pressing roughly I cried, yet his hand didn't penetrate, he only scared me.

" I know you want me to...and I **could** if I wanted to, but it's already mine. So I'll let you hold on to it a little longer." Ryuichi stated as he brought his hand to his mouth and practically sampled what I had to offer. With a satisfied smile, he released me and I instinctively pushed him away and covered myself up with my robe.

" Get out you bastard!" I yelled as he only arrogantly laughed, he turned and exited the same way that he came in. I ran and locked the widow; I didn't know what to do. I should have killed him for touching me like this, but I froze. The reality of how powerful Ryuichi was started to sink in. I leaned against the wall and slid down it in tears, I wanted Kakashi to make the pain go away. I wanted him to take me away from all this, I needed this to stop or it would kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Mitsuko POV_

The next day I didn't go and see Kakashi, I couldn't face him right now; not after what happened last night with Ryuichi. My mother was thrilled that I was right where she wanted me to be, at home. When the morning came, she acted as if nothing happened between us and I wouldn't even waste my breath telling her about my late night visitor. She told me happily that Ryuichi and his father were coming to the house for tea and I needed to be cleaned and dressed before then. She took out my clothes and kindly demanded that I look presentable for our guests. I took my bath; bathing in the oils and soaps that she wanted me to use. As much as I hated it, I smelled good. I loved the scent; amber and lilac. I just wished it was Kakashi that I was getting ready for instead of that arrogant bastard. Combing my hair, I straightened it and finish drying it then styled it. Pulling my hair back, I tied it and placed pins to hold it in place. I looked at the kimono that my mother took out and sighed. It was blue; dark blue with light blue flower prints. Kakashi loved the color blue; I really needed to stop thinking about him, if I wanted to get through with this day I had to act like I cared. Putting on the dress, I was about to call for my mother to help me tie it in the back, but suddenly my father knocked on my door. He entered and smile at me. I knew he was happy to see me dressed like this, but wasn't too happy that it was for a day like this. He knew that I didn't like Ryuichi, but when my mother was set on something there was no use trying to argue with her. I think he had an idea that I was in love with someone that I couldn't bring home, he of course knew where I went when I snuck out. But I wasn't sure yet if I could tell him that it was to be with a Leaf Jounin. After all, he was still a Stone Shinobi. And I already had two people breathing down my neck, I didn't need him to add to it.

" You look beautiful," my father commented, I smiled

" Thank you father," I replied, he came and tied the back of my dress for me

" I'm so sorry Mitsuko, I know you hate Ryuichi. And I promise you will never marry him; as long as I'm alive your mother will never make you marry that man. I also know that you hate this, but to make your mother's rage at ease, lets pretend that we like them." he said, I nodded and turned to face him. Hugging him I saw my mother step into the doorway, she at the happiest expression that I had ever seen; I wished that she could have that smile all the time. But then I would have to marry Ryuichi and that would never happen.

" They're here," my mother beamed, " Come on Jiro, you are the man of the house, welcome them. My father sighed and made his way out the door. My mother came up to me and straightened my dress then made sure my hair was perfect, " You look so beautiful, now come on. Ryuichi is waiting to see his future wife." I didn't want to get into it right now, so I just nodded and followed her out the door. She walked in front of me, then stopped and bowed to Ryuichi and his father. I had to grit my teeth as I looked at the man that could have very well raped me in my room last night. Muttering a smile I bowed and showed my respect to the devil. Ryuichi and his father bowed to us, when we all stood up, Ryuichi walked over to me and took my hand in his.

" You look breathtaking Mitsuko." he commented as he kissed my hand, " Please accept this as a token of my admiration and growing love for you." I watched as he pulled out a gift from his pocket and presented a silver necklace with a diamond. My mother smiled, I merely looked at it and muttered another curtsey smile.

" Thank you Ryuichi, but I could never accept something like this from you. It is by far too extravagant." I commented

" My lady, this is only half of what I plan to give you. I plan for you to be my wife; everything has no price when it comes to you. Please, accept this," Ryuichi replied, I could see the evil in his eyes; his words said one thing, but his eyes said take this now. I didn't want to make a scene so I accepted the gift and let him place it around my neck. I turned around and stood still as he unclasps the necklace and put it over my head. I could feel his breath on my neck, I could have sworn that I had him sneer but that thought was quickly dropped as everyone clapped and my mother announced that the tea was ready. We walked over to the table that my mother had set up; I laughed quietly as I noticed how the chairs were rearranged, two chairs on each side and one at the head of the table. She meant that Ryuichi and I were going to sit next to each other. Ryuichi pulled out my chair like a gentleman; that monster, I'm surprised that he could walk in sunlight. Once I was seated, he helped my mother bring the tea out to the table and helped seat her at the table as well.

" Thank you Ryuichi, you're such a gentleman. But please you are our guest." my mother stated, Ryuichi smiled and sat down next to me

" Please in the presence of such greatness, I am merely a poor man fighting for the heart of a treasure. The Nakajo family is the richest prize of this village, I'm honor to even be considered as a possible suitor for Mitsuko." Ryuichi replied, what a damn ham, I couldn't even belief the words that were coming out of his mouth and my mother eating all of it up.

" Oh Ryuichi please, there are no other suitors that could compare to you. You are the best to come out of this village, no other Jounin could dare walk in your shoes." That was it, I couldn't just sit here and let her make this bastard feel like a god in my own home.

" Almost, of course father was the greatest potential, if he had continued with his training it would be him being next to be Tsuchikage, I mean, father is great, that's why you married him mother." My father smiled at my outburst, my mother however looked like if there wasn't company she would turn me into gravel.

" That is true, Jiro Nakajo was the Stone village's first Chuunin to ever be worthy enough to guard the Tsuchikage. The Nakajo name is legendary." Ryuichi said

" Enough talk let us drink," my mother suddenly stated, " she lifted the tea pot and looked at me as if telling me to pour Ryuichi some tea. I picked up the tea pot and poured tea into his cup. He smiled,

" This is delicious Mrs. Nakajo."

" Please, Mitsuko made it. I can't take credit." my mother replied, liar, she knew better then to let me make it. I would have poisoned his cup.

" Then gratitude to you Mitsuko, " Ryuichi turned to me and smiled, picking up my own cup I drank from it and tried to focus on something else instead of this masquerade called a tea party. Suddenly I felt something warm graze my knee; nearly coughing out my tea I realized that Ryuichi had rested his hand on my leg. I glared at his hand; how dare he, I pushed it away and narrowed my eyes at him. Trying to make it seem like everything was all right, I put a smile on my face and poured some more tea.

" Careful on the tea dear, no man wants an out of shape wife." my mother commented

" No need Mrs. Nakajo, she's perfect." Ryuichi smiled, and placed his hand back on my knee. I shoved his hand away, but he just brought it back and started to slowly curl his fingers around the material of my dress and drag it up past my knee. Soon he started caressing my now bare knee. He moved his had a little up my leg and I tried to push his hand away, but he gripped my leg. I cringed as he worked his hand up my thigh. I knew that there was nothing that I could do; I didn't want to cause a scene, it would just turn around and make Ryuichi look like the innocent one in this. Ryuichi began to rub my leg, when this was over and I was going to break his hand and feed it to the dogs. I jumped when his hand moved further up my thigh.

" Are you all right Mitsuko? You seem edgy." Ryuichi asked, that bastard he knew damn well that he was the cause of it

" Nerves, after all you are quite the charmer Ryuichi, it would only be natural that my daughter would feel nervous around you." my mother replied, I wasn't nervous, I wanted him dead. Suddenly his hand slipped into my inner thigh, I quickly grabbed his hand and he only smiled. He moved his hand up and down my inner thigh; with each stroke his hand moved in deeper and deeper. Each time he was getting closer to my center. Merely inches away, I couldn't take it any more. I shoved his hand away and fixed by dress before standing up.

" Sorry, but I suddenly feel light headed. Excuse me for a moment." I announced, I had to walk away from the table. I couldn't sit there and let that bastard do that, not again. He was the most disrespectful man that I had ever known, how dare he molest me at the table in front of my family. Heading to the bathroom, I closed the door and leaned over the sink. I needed to get out, I needed to get away from here. Turning on the sink I let the water run over my hands and took a deep breath. Why can't they just leave, this day seemed like it would never end. Slowly rising up from the sink, I opened my eyes to look at myself in the mirror only to gasp at the sight. Ryuichi was standing against the door,

" I wanted to see if my lady was all right. I hope I didn't scare you at the table." he laughed walking towards me, he cockily looked at me and smiled. That was it I couldn't take it anymore, angry and not even thinking, I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Ryuichi placed a hand on his cheek in shock; that had actually hurt him. But for some reason he liked it, licking his lips he aggressively pushed me against the sink. I stared at him wide eyed, fighting back I tried to hit him, I slapped him again. Grabbing my arms he held them behind my back, I groaned in pain. He pulled my body closer to his and crushed his lips to mine. I sneered,

" Let go of me!" I cried, but he continued, so I bit his lip and caused him to bleed. Pulling away from me, he groaned in pain as blood escaped the open wound. Pushing away from me he put distance between us before he raised his hand to strike me. I prepared myself for the blow, but he never touched me

" I don't like visible bruises on my possessions." Ryuichi said before spitting blood out from his mouth. Suddenly he grabbed me and trapped me against the wall, I couldn't move as his body was to heavy, " Your saved for now, I'll take my father and lave you and your joke of a father to drink your mother's shit tea. Just know that you better open your eyes, time is going and I will make you my wife before the year is out. I could give a shit about you not wanting me, its makes it all the better to when I break through your bullshit. That treasure that you're holding on to is mine and when I have it, you'll be another fan. Screaming my name and begging for me to let you walk," he smirked, " That's if you can walk after I'm done with you."

" Get off me you sick bastard." I yelled, surprisingly he did, I watched as he fixed himself to make it seem like nothing happened. Opening the bathroom door, he left to join the tea party again. I moved to the door to listen to what was going on; he was honest to his word,

" How is she doing?" I heard my mother ask

" I checked on her, she seems a little weary and tired. So I helped her to her room and told her that I would find out how she was doing later." Ryuichi replied

" Sorry for all this." my mother stated

" It's all right, as long as she gets better that's my concern. Thank you for the tea Mrs. Nakajo, I hope this won't be the last time I get to indulge in your graces." he replied, soon I heard movement; apparently he and his father were leaving. I closed the door back and leaned against it. I knew that the minute they were gone, my mother would make a big deal about what happened. I needed to get away from here fast. I knew trying to find Kakashi was a bad idea, I couldn't face him right now. I decided to go to my other escape, a place where no one would bother me. I wanted to be at peace, so I went to my room and climbed out my widow; making sure that it was clear, I left the house and made my way to an old house that used to be a music school. When I was younger, I used to play many of the instruments that it offered, but the piano was my love. I knew my mother was probably screaming her head off by now, but I needed this. Entering the house, I found it to be old and dusty but it was peaceful. I walked over to the piano and pulled the sheet covering it off. Revealing a piano that had seen better days, I dragged my fingers across it and found that it still played well despite its appearance. Sitting down I started to play; nothing really at first then I started playing a few melodies. I relaxed and mindlessly played the piano not caring about anything. I was so lost that I didn't hear the door open, I only jumped when a pair of gloved hands covered mine and a body pressed against my back. I was about to panic but I noticed the symbol on the gloves.

" Kakashi." I practically screamed as I turned and hugged him, he hugged me back and rubbed my back. I didn't want to let him go, I couldn't look into his eyes, but I couldn't be happier to see him. I held onto him and held in my tears as he returned my embrace, but he knew something was wrong. Slightly pulling away from me, he tried to look me in the eyes, I tried to avoid him, but he would have none of it.

" What's wrong Mitsuko?" he asked me, a better question would be to ask what wasn't wrong with me

" How did you find me?" I asked in return

" You didn't come to me, so I came to you. And don't change the question," Kakashi replied

" You shouldn't have came, if Ryuichi or any of the other Jounins found you…..it wasn't worth it Kakashi." I said

" You're worth everything Mitsuko," he replied, I turned back around and faced the piano, I really didn't want to go any further into the conversation. I just wanted to enjoy him being here and pretend that nothing happened. Kakashi leaned against me; sitting down I was now between his legs and his hands rested where my hands where on the piano.

" I'm here to listen when your ready, right now I'm just here to make you feel better." he said, I didn't even have to open my mouth, he knew what I was feeling and just let the warmth of his body be my relaxation. Leaning against him I started to play the piano, Kakashi followed my hands and played with me. I was surprised that Kakashi could play the piano, yet he was a man of many wonders. We played for almost an hour until Kakashi rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled, if only they could see us, see how happy we are when we're together. Kakashi's eyes caught mine,

" Thank you." I said, he nodded and stared at me. Becoming nervous, " Don't look at me like that."

" A man can't help but stop and stare at the most beautiful treasure in the world." I smiled and moved closer to him, kissing him through his mask, he kissed me back passionately. His hands moved from the piano to my waist, holding me tightly I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek. This was what passion felt like, I could never feel this with Ryuichi. Kakashi may have been cold on the outside, but inside he was loving to me and showed such compassion. And I wanted it, perhaps if I wasn't the precious jewel that Ryuichi wanted he would leave me alone. I deepened the kiss and tried to push the moment further. I knew what drove Kakashi over his limits and needed him to get to the point again. Soon his hands were holding my waist as he drew my body closer to his. His breath was becoming more ragged and I could tell that he was becoming turned on by the minute. Just as I was about to rubbed against him, he groaned and pulled away from me. Standing up I looked at him oddly,

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen again." Kakashi stated

" Kakashi, don't apologize." I replied

" Trust me I have a lot to apologize for, I can't control myself around you. Without self control, its better we not go this far." he said

" Kakashi, I wasn't trying to stop you, so obviously I wanted it to go this far. And I started this remember?" I told him, I stood up and walked over to him.

" This isn't right Mitsuko." Kakashi said

" Yes it is." I replied as I stretched up and kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist again.

" I can't," Kakashi commented

" Please, don't make me go home tonight. I can't, I can't do this again." I pleaded, I really couldn't go home and leave this bliss only to embrace hell again. Kakashi looked into my eyes and saw how I needed him. For a few moments we stared at each other, then he spoke,

" Come with me." I didn't even think the question over, I nodded and allowed Kakashi to lead me wherever he wanted. We left the music house and soon the village, to where I wasn't sure of, but as long as I was with Kakashi I was free.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kakashi POV_

I knew that she was hurt and needed to get away from the hell that she called home. I didn't know the extremities as to what she dealt with at home, but I was aware that nothing was going right for her at the moment. I knew something was wrong when she didn't come and see me; everyday since I met her she had always found a way even it was to just make sure that I was all right. When I didn't see her, I got worried, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I know that it was dangerous going into the Stone village especially when things between the villages weren't exactly peaceful. It took a lot to get around and sneak into the village unnoticed, but for Mitsuko I would walk past the devil if I had too. I made it to her house just in time to see Ryuichi and his father leaving her home, at first I was worried that she finally fell into her mother's dreams and was having fun at a gathering with that conceited prick. But then I saw her sneak out of her widow, I had to go after her. I knew she was hurt, she was playing the piano; it had been so long since I heard her play. She only played when she was depressed, as lovely as it sounded; it was the melody of a broken spirit.

I decided to bring Mitsuko home with me; my reason for it was to try and keep her as long as possible so she wouldn't have to deal with any of her problems. I knew that she wouldn't go home tonight and I would rather know that she was safe with me than out somewhere trying to keep warm. Once we were in my apartment, she looked around it in awe, I wondered what caught her amazement but then again my home wasn't exactly homely. She was probably wondering how I could live in such a small and empty place; outside the bedroom was the living room which only had a couch and a dinning table, the kitchen was across from it and only had a table and two chairs, a door leading to the bathroom was to the right corner of the kitchen, throughout the small hallway were bookshelves. What can I say, I liked living simple. It left no room for attachment; I really didn't need a lot of material things. Everything that I valued couldn't be held behind four walls. I looked at her, one of the few people that I valued in life, she looked confused and lost. I knew what she was up too, she wanted me to take her virginity and make her worthless to Ryuichi. But I couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted her. It would be wrong, like I said that prize belonged to the man that married her. Not me, I'm just a lucky bastard that caught her interest. Mitsuko stopped examining my home and looked at me; I'm so powerless in those eyes. They look at you with pain and love at the same time.

" How do you live here? There's nothing really, I mean it looks so lonely." she stated

" I live alone, no need to have to many things cluttering my home." I replied

" It reflects you; deep down you have empty spaces where love used to reside. So there are open spaces that aren't filled with anything." Mitsuko commented, I hated when she did that; it was like she was reading me like an open book. No one did that to me, people who knew me for years couldn't even achieve that. Yet in a few months she had understood me better than myself.

" That or it could be I don't much care for material things." I replied, she smiled, I always tried to be sarcastic or uncaring when she broke a barrier in me. She walked over to me and forced me to look at her; reaching up and wrapping her arms around my neck I stared down at her. Mitsuko really was beautiful; it was no wonder that Ryuichi or any man for that matter wanted her. She looked like a dream in her dress, with her hair up like that she looked stunning.

" Something wrong?" Mitsuko asked, I had never even blinked as I looked at her

" No, it's just you're so beautiful. You can't blame Ryuichi for wanting you to be his wife. If things were different, I would make you my own wi…." I stopped, why did I say that? It was the truth of course, I wanted to make Mitsuko my wife, but I couldn't. I wanted to do everything the right way, stop having to sneak around behind people's backs, present myself to her father and mother as a Jounin of the Leaf village and as the man that loved their daughter. But compared to Ryuichi, the Stone village would never choose me.

" You would marry me Kakashi?" Mitsuko asked, " I mean,…. why am I even asking this." she stopped herself before I could even answer, she went to leave our embrace but I stopped her

" I would, " I said, " And I will; I will find a way to marry you, even if I have to go through every man in Stone village. I love you Mitsuko, I wish we didn't have to be like this, I wish I could be worthy to your parents and ask for your hand in marriage. But, I'm not….."

" Forget my parents, forget everyone. I love you Kakashi, you're the only man that I want. This is why I want you to have me, all of me." she interrupted, how long I wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth, but the timing couldn't be more wrong.

" Taking your virginity isn't going to solve your problems Mitsuko." I replied, she ignored me and caressed the side of my face; tangling her fingers in my hair. Why is she doing this to me, she then slid her hand down my neck, trilling her fingers down my now hot skin. Her hands were on my chest; she had begun caressing me through my vest.

" Mitsuko, please, don't do this. I can't take this." I was practically pleading with her, I was a man above all things. And she was driving me crazy; if she kept doing this I wouldn't be able to tell her no. I really didn't want to show Mitsuko the "other" side of me, but I was close to picking her up and throwing her on the bed. She leaned in closely and my masked lips touched hers. I found myself leaning in close and deepened the kiss. She had become used to kissing my mask; the material was actually becoming comforting to her. Just as she ran her hand down my neck again, I stopped her. Suddenly I locked eyes with her and pulled her hands into mine,

" I can at least make one thing right." I slowly brought her hands to the edges of my mask and let them stay there for a few moments. I knew what I was doing, I just wasn't sure if I could handle her reaction. To me she was the most beautiful woman to walk on earth, but she had never seen my face. What if she didn't like what she saw? How could I handle that? But, there was no time like the present. Never loosing eye contact with her, I helped her now trembling hands pull down my mask. Inch by inch my face slowly was revealed.


End file.
